just one drink
by juicy-calamari
Summary: A night of partying goes downhill quickly when Rigby persuades Eileen to have a beer. one-shot RxE ((Rated T for drinking and sexual references))


It hadn't been her first; party, that is.

Eileen had been present at after-parties, graduations, birthday parties and other celebratory get-togethers nearly all of her life.

It was already approaching eleven 'O clock when she arrived with the group. The most exclusive club in town, _The Box_, was hosting an all-nighter.

An assortment of spotlights hung from a crevice in the ceiling, blinding the ongoing cluster of people gathering at the entrance.

She tried to maneuver her way past. Squinting, she could make out the vague outline of a leather couch. Margaret tugged her boyfriend off onto the dancefloor as they proceeded to do the cha-cha slide. Eileen, on the other hand, took a seat and marveled at the sheer volume of the music pumping out of the surround-sound speakers.

She spread her legs open, tilting her head backwards. Her body gave way to a comfortable sinking sensation. With a couple of swift kicks, her sandals slipped off of her blistered feet.

On any other day, she would of been giddy; stumbling across the dance floor, creating small-chat with a few guys here and there.. what you're supposed to do at parties.

But not today.

A mind-numbing headache had developed that morning, and it only got worse and worse as the day progressed.  
She sighed, rubbing her temples vigorously. _Go away, headache!_

A slender figure plopped on the couch next to her, his face glowing due to a neon green spotlight. Freckles sprinkled his cheeks and nose.

"Hey there," he said, brushing back his red hair. "Would you like me to buy you a drink?" His mouth widened into a grin.

_Drink? With a stranger? Psh- no thank-you!_

"No, thank-you. I appreciate the offer, though!" Eileen told him, folding her hands neatly in her lap.

The gentleman shrugged and got up. He walked around, encircling the glow-in-the-dark table that laid at the center of the couch. "Alright. Tell me if you change your mind," he replied, before disappearing into another wave of people.

The music playing morphed into a slow-song as men and women paired up on the dance floor and the lights began to languish into a harsh red tint. Through bodies, Eileen spotted Mordecai and Margaret dancing together; their faces shrouded in a brightness mingling with shadows. The sight of her two friends together created a soft smile to form at the ends of her lips. She was definitely glad that they were dating... and happy...-

"Look at them. Ugh. I hate that slow crap."

Eileen flinched as she twisted her head around behind her. Rigby eased his way closer, his appearance partly obscured by the lighting. He held a paper plate carrying an array of chocolate-dipped strawberries. Their eyes met. "Did you see their chocolate fountain, Eileen? It's huge!"

She looked away. "Not yet. I guess I'll check it out later."

Rigby stuffed a strawberry into his mouth and continued his urging. "Wu, huf you un unythun ye?"

"Huh?"

He swallowed. "Have you done ANYTHING yet? I mean, this is a party. It's not like you go to one of these every day."

"I suppose not," Eileen responded, swiping a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Then come on, Eileen!" he exclaimed, heading for the bar. The mole woman, deciding she didn't want to be a wet blanket, followed after him; avoiding the large gathering of adults in her way. He lead her to a sectioned-off portion of the club where a wind-around counter was existent above a row of metal bar stools. A large shelf, suspended over the bar, displayed a formation of various wine-bottles. Eileen slid onto a bar stool next to Rigby. "Now what?" she asked him.

Rigby wiped melted chocolate from his chin before answering. "Relax. Have some beer or something," he said.

"Beer? Oh no, no.. I don't drink, Rigby," Eileen told him, sinking lower.

"Huh? Never drank before?"

"Well... I drank once or twice. But-" "Just one drink won't kill you, goody-two-shoes," he insisted. "C'mon. I'll even get you started!"

"You know, the consumption of beer contains about four to six percent alcohol, and while one drink isn't usually enough to intoxicate the drinker-"

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Man. I should of known you'd have this kind of reaction to just_ having fun_."

Eileen paused, dead in her tracks. Her heart sunk, plummeting into her stomach. _He didn't mean that, did he?_

"I.. I guess just one drink wouldn't hurt."

Rigby's attitude perked up. "Really?"

"Y.." she started, taking a gulp between her words. "Yeah."

He quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he called out, "Yo, tender! A cold beer for my friend here, man."

The bartender, equipped with a bottle and a wine glass, nodded as he knelt down to retrieve the alcohol.

Rigby gave her a pat on the back. "Just don't get too crazy, Eileen. I'll be back after I'm done raiding the chocolate fountain!"

Eileen bit her lip, but shooed him off with a slight wave. "Don't worry, I can handle it."

The bartender set down an icy beer on the counter.

"Thank-you, sir," she told him as she took a sip.

Eileen lurched forward as she tried not to gag. Being exposed to alcohol for the first time after a while was difficult. She shut her eyes as she gradually gulped the beer down. Her hand was wet with the dew drops that clung to the rim of the glass. A familiar cardinal showed up beside her. "Hey, Eileen!"

"Hey, Margaret. Where's Mordecai?"

"He's in the bathroom. You know men," Margaret said with a laugh. She observed the empty glass that Eileen clutched in her hand.

"You're drinking a beer?" she questioned, bewildered. "Yep."

"Wohoah, Eileen! I didn't know you had it in you!" Margaret shouted over the blare of the music. "Now the real party can begin!"

Eileen chuckled and adjusted her glasses. "I guess I'm such a rebel," she started, pushing her glass towards the bartender. "That I think I'll have another."

"Oh, snap!" Margaret proclaimed. She swerved her head sideways and peered over a dozen heads. "Mordecai is out. Looks like I'll see you later!"

Eileen began working on her second beer as she watched Margaret join hands with him.

She could still faintly feel the throbbing of her temples._ I guess one more would completely stop my headache! How didn't I think of this before?_

Heart pumping to the vibrations of the stereos, her fingers tapped impatiently on the counter. Why did it seem like he was taking longer than before?

And where was Rigby?

Her questions were left unanswered as she chugged down another drink. Eileen had done it! The alcohol had numbed all of her head pain. And yet.. her judgement was starting to get cloudy. She was still thirsty, after all. Maybe just one more drink-

"Yoo-hoo, bartender! I need another, please," she said, impelling her empty glass forward. The bartender gave her a skeptical look. "Miss, are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure."

The man seemed to shrug and pour her a beer.

And it only escalated from there.

* * *

From all the chocolate mixed in with the dancing, Rigby was beginning to feel nauseous. Not to mention exhausted.

He was about to check on Eileen when he ran into Mordecai. "Hey dude. Did you eat something bad? You look a little.. out of it," Mordecai noted.

"Yeah, man! You shoulda seen it! There I was, wiping the entire desserts table clean, when-"

"Mordecai! You're out of the bathroom, I see." Margaret ran up to them, clasping hands with her boyfriend. Mordecai shot a sympathetic look towards Rigby. "Sorry, dude. My lady calls."

Rigby scowled. "Fine, whatever. I'll tell you guys on the way home."

The raccoon retreated to the couch where Eileen had rested before.

He must have let at least twenty minutes elapse, letting his mind roam onto random subjects, when suddenly he remembered Eileen. Oh, right..

Scampering over to the bar, he was a little surprised to not see her where he had left her. His head swerved around.

It was nearly impossible to make everyone on the dance floor out. The Box was so huge; it just raised the difficulty of finding a short (possibly drunk) woman.

Something in him started to sink as he spotted her glasses on the floor, remarkably still in-tact. He squeezed between dozens of legs to grab the glasses and shove them into his hoodie pocket. It was then when it began to register, to him, that things were far from alright. Frantically, Rigby searched the club up and down for his friend (who could be in possible danger). His eyes darted left and right.

That is, until he discerned Eileen at the far end of the club.

Being lead out by a man.

* * *

"So, you've let the_ party_ out in you, huh?"

Eileen's sight was staring to blur, rendering her disoriented. She took her glasses off. "Yeeep, that'sss mee!"

The ginger from before placed a hand onto her back and leaned in. "You know," he said in her ear. "I can show you where the party's _really_ at."

He nodded at the exit near the back. Eileen, confused, just shook her head in agreement. He grabbed her by the wrist and thrust her forward.

In the mix of blind confusion, she dropped her glasses on the floor and allowed her detached body to be dragged through the back doors. As they exited side-by-side, the stranger tenderly rubbed the small of her back.

An alleyway surrounded the two, serving as a familiar place to Eileen. It was enclosed by two brick walls, parallel to each other. The loud clamor of music was still audible outside, but muffled.

A dazed Eileen started off, perplexed. "Wheere's the partyy at?"

_"Right here, baby."_

The red-head pushed her up against the opposing brick wall and started to forcefully kiss her. Eileen groggily kissed back, letting his tongue slip into her intoxicated mouth. Their bodies pressed together.

He paused to stick his lips near her ear. "After this, why don't we go back to my place? I've got some nice pillows. Awfully comfy beds."

His breath tickled, causing Eileen to giggle uproariously. The man silenced her with another deep kiss.

She moaned as he snuck his hands underneath her shirt and started feeling. "Oh, Rigbyy," she cooed, wrapping her arms around him. Still engaged in tongue-on-tongue action, he tugged at the bottom of her periwinkle blouse, pulling it upwards at the same time.

The back doors opened, colliding with the brick-composed wall. "Hey!"

A hostile snarl from behind the stranger made him whirl around.

A runty raccoon slammed the doors behind him and advanced towards them, fuming. "Get your hands off of her."

He immediately let go of her blouse. "Oh god, dude.. is she your girlfriend?"

Rigby scowled. He lowered his tone to a grumble. "No. She doesn't have to be. Man, taking advantage of a drunk girl? You're sick."

The red-headed man muttered as he headed back inside. "Don't come back," Rigby spat after him.

The twenty-three year old directed his attention towards Eileen. Noticing that her shirt was peeled up, blood rushed up to his face and made him even angrier than before. _That guy wanted to see her... lady pecs?!_

Eileen, still indifferent, latched onto Rigby as she tried to keep herself up; but she shortly became off-balanced and tumbled down. He knelt down beside her. "Are you alright?"

She responded by emptying her stomach contents all over the ground. Rigby was a little grossed-out by it, but still felt sorry for his friend; knowing that she couldn't help it. Once she was done, she shakily stood up.

Rigby helped by holding her in place so she wouldn't fall over again. He carefully shifted her blouse, pulling it down over her tail.

"Hhey, Ithaght weeweere gunna-"

Her slurred words ran into each other as she leaned in for a kiss. Rigby, startled, pulled away.

"I'm not like that one dude you were with before," he explained. "I'd never take advantage of you like that."

"You err uh, friggin great guuy," Eileen replied, leaning against him for support.

"Thanks."

He knew it was a drunken compliment; not that it meant much of anything, really.

Yet somehow, he felt appeased; he was glad he was able to stop what could have happened before it did happen.

"Let's get you home. Okay, Eileen?"


End file.
